Talk:Vi/@comment-5259099-20130506083134/@comment-5955640-20130506130026
Hm. Interesting. Well I would assume that a talented Vi player facing a Lee Sin wouldn't waste too much mana on harass because Lee Sin will win most trades and Vi would very quickily run out of mana and have no escapes while Lee Sin has many ways to slow her and close the gap between them. He would be looking to crush her in lane and roam. He would probably rush Phage and Brutalizer first and start with boots and health potions. Vi would be looking to play defensively and focus on farming possibly taking cloth armor and max health potions although doran's sheild would be a strong consideration. Rushing Thornmail or Warden's Mail would be a high priority. Lee Sin would initiate with Q-Q-E-E either attacking Vi or the minion Swarm. It would be a good idea to attack Lee Sin while his moves are on Cooldown Vi would try to get some damage in with Q and hope to get some damage in with the W passive. She would back off if Lee Sin actually started trading with her or used Summoner Spell Ignite on her. They would both just be punishing each other to see which one would run out of potions first and be forced to recall although this being a match on summoner's rift a jungler could easily decide the victor of any one fight but specfically for this scenario they are fighting in a vaccum with the other lanes and champions existing purely in another realm of reality. At this point Lee Sin would have a chance of winning the fight and killing Vi because he can use Safeguard and cast Iron will as well. Gaining a shield and having natural Spell Vamp and Life Steal. At this phase Vi doesn't have a lot of ways to peel Lee Sin and if she goes for a full retreat he'll get a good farm and possibly roam. Once they both get to level six Vi might try a counter attack. When Lee Sin goes in for another combo chain with his abilties she would open with R and possibly apply E afterwards. She'll apply denting blows and if she's winning the trade She'll use Q. Lee Sin will use Safeguard and Iron Will and if he's still taking a lot of damage he'll disengage with R. Like I said Lee Sin might insist on getting lots of health and damage while Vi will just go straight tank to soak damage and win skirmishes through a battle of attrition. If she gets Thornmail it would actually help a whole lot although once Lee Sin gets Black Cleaver she would need Health and Armor to deal with him so the next item would probably be Randuins Omen which would be a good choice. Although the laning phase at this point would probably be over with one of them having won a trade and take the opponent's turret. So in general. Lee Sin has a strong chance of winning but if Vi builds tank and puts a lot of armor penetration, attack damage, and critical strike in her runes and masteries she actually has a pretty good chance of winning overall.